


Prompts for Pairings

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [55]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, some contain major character death, various topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: A series of drabbles written for prompts from a Tumblr ask game. Mainly Hartwin.





	1. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Harry mutters as Eggsy buckles a thick, black vest around his waist. 

Eggsy grins up at him as he does up the last latch. “My mates and I used to do this all the time. You’re gonna love it, bruv, trust me.” 

Harry raises a skeptical eyebrow but makes no further protest. 

“You ready?” Eggsy asks. 

Harry nods, and a piercing whistle sounds. Eggsy darts off immediately, and Harry has to scramble to grab the gun he should have already had in hand. Quickly, he hurries into the maze of wooden barriers, looking around for Eggsy. 

As soon as he spots him, crouched behind a box and staring in the exact wrong direction, Harry takes his him. He fires. 

Green paint explodes across the back of Eggsy’s vest, and Harry can’t keep back a triumphant, “HA!” The cry dies on his lips when Eggsy whirls around and nails him with two shots of his own. 

Orange explodes onto his vest and Harry briefly has the wind knocked out of him. Instinct gets him moving, and he ducks behind the nearest obstacle, a large plank of wood with graffiti spray-painted all over it. 

Harry had originally objected to paintball because ‘I spend half my time at work shooting at moving targets, Eggsy, I hardly need the practice’ but it turns out to be a surprisingly good way to unwind. Who knew launching colorful attacks at one’s boyfriend could let off so much steam? 

They end the day sweaty, painting, and absolutely covered in paint. 

Eggsy grins at Harry through a mask of green, Harry responds through his own of orange. “Well?” Eggsy asks, slinging his paintball gun over his shoulder. “Be honest, what did you think?” 

“You were right,” Harry admits with a weary grin. “I loved it.” 

Eggsy’s grin grows a little wider. “Course I’m right.” He stands on his toes to steal a quick kiss. “I always am.”


	2. "Just once."

“Just once,” Eggsy says through gritted teeth, hands curled into fists so tight his nails leave red marks in his palms. “That’s all you had to do. Call me, tell me you were alright, tell me you loved me, _just once_.”

Harry looks at him helplessly and doesn’t say anything. 

Eggsy isn’t sure there’s anything to say. “You can’t do this to me, Harry,” he says. He hates the way his voice breaks, hates the weakness it conveys. “Not after what happened, not after-” He has to stop and swallow down gripping panic. “Not after Kentucky.”

That seems to hit its mark. Harry’s face softens, and he moves to take Eggsy in his arms. 

Some part of Eggsy wants to resist – he still has every right to be upset, after all – but another part of him never wants to leave Harry’s embrace again. He allows himself to be folded to Harry’s chest, head turned into his neck. “From now on, you call me, yeah?” he says, voice slightly muffled. “Or if you can’t, you have Merlin do it.” 

Harry cards his fingers gently through Eggsy’s hair. “I’m so sorry, my dear boy. I didn’t know you’d be so worried.” 

Eggsy snorts, affronted. “Christ, Harry, after nearly losin’ you I worry about you goin’ to the shops for biscuits. What makes you think I’ll shrug off a week of no contact when you’re in fuckin’ Borneo on a mission?”

Harry presses a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head with a slight chuckle. “An old man’s foolishness, I suppose. Can you possibly forgive me?” he asks. 

Sighing, Eggsy momentarily tightens his hold around Harry’s waist. “Only if you promise never to do it again,” he finally says. 

Harry pulls back, capturing Eggsy’s chin in his hand. He stares intently into his eyes for a long moment before he speaks. “I promise.”


	3. "Kiss me/This is without a doubt the stupidest idea you've ever had."

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Harry says in an undertone. Eggsy just keeps looking at him expectantly, and he gives in with a sigh. “Of course I’m in.” 

Eggsy’s grin is nearly blinding, and he’s on his feet with a flash. “Knew you would be,” he says. “Now come on, we don’t know how long he’ll be out of his office.” He takes off without another word, practically jogging through the corridors. 

Wondering what exactly he’s just gotten himself into, Harry follows after him. 

Sneaking through Kingsman headquarters isn’t exactly _easy_ , but it doesn’t seem to be Eggsy’s first time. All Harry is to do is follow in his wake, flitting from doorway to doorway, pressing themselves flat against walls to skirt certain cameras, and, eventually, they’re standing in front of Merlin’s office. 

The two of them are about to slip inside when someone turns into the hallway. 

“Kiss me,” Eggsy says immediately. 

Harry does without hesitation, taking Eggsy’s head in hand, and bending down to press their lips together. They remain locked in each other’s embrace until the other knight is long gone. Harry reluctantly pulls away when their footsteps have faded completely. 

Eggsy runs a hand through newly-mussed hair, looking slightly breathless. “Jesus, Harry, how long you been holdin’ that in?” he asks. 

Harry shrugs innocently. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, I’m afraid.” 

Eggsy smiles crookedly at him, already slipping into Merlin’s office. “We’re gonna continue this conversation later,” he promises. 

It’s the work of a moment for Eggsy to find the feed from his glasses the previous night. A few clicks and he’s sent the file into the trash and emptied it. Only then does he allow himself to relax back into his seat with a sigh. “There we are,” he says. 

One of Harry’s eyebrows quirks upward. “Maybe next time you’ll remember to turn your glasses off _before_ we fuck, hmmm?”

“Maybe,” Eggsy says in a long drawl. “Or maybe we’ll just have to get used to taking a trip to Merlin’s office every now and then,” he adds with a smirk. 

Harry rolls his eyes, but he can’t help a fond smile. 

“Now,” Eggsy says, placing his hands on Harry’s chest with a smirk. “There was somethin’ we were gonna continue…”


	4. "I wish I could hate you."

“I wish I could hate you,” Eggsy says casually. 

Harry looks up from the paper he’d been idly skimming, head tilting curiously to one side. “Oh? And why is that?” 

Eggsy’s nose crinkles in thought. “You’re inconvenient,” he finally says. 

Harry outright laughs at that. “I’ve been called many things in my lifetime, Eggsy, but inconvenient may be a first.” He folds his newspaper, setting it aside. “Go on, then. How am I ‘inconvenient’?”

Eggsy ticks off the points on his fingers as he goes. “One, you’re way too handsome. I’ve spent a lotta time that I should be workin’ just starin’ at you.” He tsks his tongue quietly. “Merlin don’t like that much. Two, _so_ good in bed. Then you go off on some mission and leave me here alone? Can’t be satisfied, you’ve ruined me.” 

Harry can’t help but smirk. He shifts in his chair, letting his legs fall slightly open, and he knows Eggsy noticed by the way he glares at him. 

“ _Three_ ,” Eggsy continues, not to be deterred, “you’re always pullin’ shit like that, then turnin’ around and bein’ all ‘I’m such a gentleman.’ Such a liar, is what you are. And four, and this is the worst one, you made me fall in love with you.”

Harry smiles faintly, pushing back his chair and gesturing to Eggsy. 

Eggsy obliges immediately, moving to straddle him, bracketing his thighs with his own legs. He drapes his arms around Harry’s neck. 

Harry runs his hands up the back of Eggsy’s legs, over the curve of his arse, until they’re resting the small of his back. “So loving me is inconvenient?” 

“Absolutely,” Eggsy says without missing a beat. “Gotta worry about more than just me now, don’t I? Gotta worry that you’re gonna go off and get yourself killed, gotta take care of you if you get sick, gotta remember birthdays and anniversaries and all that shit. But the weirdest part is it don’t even matter, cause even with all that… I ain’t gonna give you up.” 

Harry’s smile softens into something more genuine, and he tightens his hold on Eggsy. “I’m certainly glad to hear that,” he says. “Because as inconvenient as _you_ are with your inability to do paperwork or believe that I’ll come home fine from missions or that blasted pug of yours, I’m not giving you up, either.”


	5. "Come over here and make me./Wait a minute. Are you jealous?/ You heard me. Take. It. Off.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“Come over here and make me.” Eggsy smirks and wiggles his hips suggestively.  

Harry sighs. “Eggsy. I really do have better things to do tonight than play these little games with you.” 

Immediately, Eggsy stops his little dance, eyes narrowing. “Way to kill the mood. What’s goin’ on?” He sidles over towards the desk Harry’s sequestered behind. 

“Nothing,” Harry growls. “Why are you wearing that anyways?” 

Eggsy’s eyes dart briefly to the lasso he’s got at his hip. “I thought we could- Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” 

Harry looks away, a muscle in his jaw twitching. “Of course I’m not jealous. There’s no reason for me to be,” he says in a tone that speaks very much to his jealousy. 

It’s not the best time for it, Eggsy knows that, but he breaks into a peal of laughter anyways. 

Harry looks back at him, affronted. “I see nothing funny about this.” 

“No? Harry you been lookin’ at me weird ever since I started learnin’ how to use this,” Eggsy says, tapping the lasso. “Trust me, there ain’t a fuckin’ thing goin’ on between me and Whiskey, if that’s what you’re thinkin’.” 

Harry’s eyes narrow slightly, and Eggsy knows he’s hit on it. 

Eggsy bites down on his bottom lip to supress more laughter. “Harry… This ain’t a deadly laser lasso like Whiskey’s got.” He slides along the desk until he reaches Harry, smirking down at him suggestively. “This is just a regular old rope. And I finally learned how to tie a decent knot. Thought we might be able to put that knowledge to good use.” 

Harry finally relents, giving Eggsy his full attention. “Apologies, Eggsy,” he sighs. “I suppose I shouldn’t worry, it’s just that you have a history of falling for your mentors.” 

Eggsy leans forward to give Harry a reassuring kiss. “Just the one, swear down. Now,” he hefts the lasso up, giving it an experimental swing, “we gonna let all those lessons go to waste?”


	6. "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."

“Hey, have you seen the…? _Oh.”_ Eggsy cuts himself off midsentence. How long, he wonders. How long will it be before he remembers there isn’t anyone there to ask? 

It would probably be easier if he moved out, he knows that. Harry’s house contains echoes of him everywhere Eggsy goes, even though he’d done his level best to transform it. 

It had taken weeks after he’d watched Harry take a bullet to the head for Eggsy to bring himself to even touch Harry’s things, let alone box them up and move them into storage. 

Eggsy had tried to make the house his, but it never truly would be. Still, despite how much it hurt to look at the table where Harry had once served him breakfast or the office once wallpapered in headlines, Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to move out. If echoes of Harry were all he could have, then they were what he would take. 

Sighing, he starts looking for the spatula himself. Minutes pass where he can’t find it, and tears that have nothing to do with the lost utensil blur his vision. He slams the drawer he’d been searching shut in frustration, tears falling in earnest now. 

This is what he’s been reduced to, he thinks bitterly. A sobbing mess all because he can’t find a spatula. He almost wishes he could go back to the days after Harry’s death. He hadn’t been able to cry at all then. He’d sit for hours staring blankly at a wall or a book he wasn’t really reading, mind drifting, numb to it all. 

He still can’t figure out which he prefers: that terrifying numbness or the searing pain of heartbreak.


	7. "I think we need to talk."

“I think we need to talk,” Harry says, “about your recent obsession.”

Eggsy sighs. He’d been expecting this for a few days now, was honestly surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. “Before you say anythin’, it really isn’t that weird. It isn’t!” he insists at Harry’s raised eyebrow. “I ain’t even the only one, there’s tons of guys who are into it.” 

Harry’s eyebrows crawl even further upwards. 

“Look, alright, it ain’t even my fault. Daisy just happened to have it on, and I was curious,” Eggsy says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m feelin’ very judged.” 

“That would be because I’m judging you,” Harry says wryly. “Really, Eggsy, it’s perfectly reasonable that Daisy would be interested, but you’re much older, and a _spy_ -”

“Don’t see what me bein’ a spy has to do with it,” Eggsy grumps, but he knows he’s fighting a losing battle. “Maybe it’s a _bit_ weird, but there are lots of bronies out there.”

Harry nearly chokes. “Bronies?” he echoes. 

Eggsy hesitates, face flushing. “It means, eh… it means bro-pony?” 

“Good _Lord_.”


	8. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Whiskey says with a smirk. 

“I didn’t faint into your arms,” Tequila protests. “Did I?” 

Whiskey raises his eyebrows and nods, amusement glimmering in his eyes. 

Tequila pauses, narrowed eyes running over Whiskey’s body. “So I fainted into your arms… Did you actually manage to catch me?” he asks flatly. 

The smile vanishes from Whiskey’s face, and he rubs the back of his neck. “Technically, yes.”

“Technically,” Tequila repeats, and his turn to smirk. “Wanna expand on that?” 

 “Considering you have a few inches on me and about twice the width, I think I did pretty well,” Whiskey grumps. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks away. 

Tequila’s lips split open in a broad grin. “You gonna tell me what happened?” 

Whiskey squints, lips pursed. “Might’ve fallen down with you on top of me,” he admits. “You should consider going on a diet.” 

Broad, booming laughter erupts from Tequila. “This is all muscle,” he says, gesturing to his torso. 

Whiskey’s squint grows even more pronounced until his eyes nearly disappear completely. 

“Did it work, though?” Tequila asks when he’s managed to stop laughing. 

Whiskey finally looks back at him, eyes un-squinted. “Did what work?”

“Fainting. Did I get your attention?” Tequila asks innocently. 

“I’d say falling on me was much more effective,” Whiskey grumbles. Too late, he realizes his mistake, and he lurches out of his chair. “No, wait-” 

Tequila is already keeling backwards. “Trust fall!” 

Whiskey throws his arms out, but it does little against Tequila’s momentum. A second later, they’re both sprawled on the floor, Whiskey groaning under Tequila’s weight. “You _really_ have to work on your flirting.”


	9. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Eggy is already soaked to the skin, and to be honest, he’s been looking forward to getting back home for a while now. They’d been out _all day,_ and his legs were starting to ache. 

Yet here Harry was, standing with his head tilted back in a downpour, thunder rumbling overhead. He didn’t move or acknowledge that Eggsy had spoken in any way. 

Frustrated, Eggsy moves back towards him. “Oi, didn’t you hear me? C’mon, you’re gonna get a cold or some shit, standin’ out here-” He realizes what he’s saying and slaps a hand over his mouth. 

A slow smile curls over Harry’s face, and he finally looks down at Eggsy. “Do you know who you just sounded like?” he asks. 

“Don’t you dare fuckin’ say it, Harry, don’t you-” 

“Your mother.” 

With a melodramatic groan, Eggsy scrubs his hands over his face. “I am way too young for this shit, you hear me, Harry? Way too young.”

Harry tries and fails to suppress a grin. “Are you sure? I could have sworn you just transformed into a middle-aged woman.” 

Eggsy groans again, letting his head fall forward against Harry’s soaked chest. “Why am I the responsible one?” he mutters mutinously. 

Harry laughs, taking a step back and angling Eggsy’s chin upwards. He kisses the frown off his lips and tangles their fingers together. “Let’s get inside. Before we catch cold after all.” 

Eggsy presses his lips together to hide a fond smile and follows after him.


	10. "Well this is awkward…”

“Well this is awkward…” 

“Only if you let it be,” Lee says, groaning a bit. 

Merlin arches an eyebrow. “No, I’m almost certain there’s no situation in which this _wouldn’t_ be strange.” He makes to move out from underneath Lee, but the man is heavy enough that he doesn’t get very far. 

“Picture this,” Lee says, levering himself up on his elbows so Merlin can at least breathe. “We’re on a beach in Paris. Madly in love. I’ve just rolled over on top of you, like so,” he pauses to gesture to their suggestive position, “to whisper sweet nothings in your ear-” 

“Unwin,” Merlin interrupts before Lee has time to really get going. 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Get off of me.” 

“Right. Sorry.” Lee gets to his feet and brushes himself down before offering a hand to Merlin. 

Merlin accepts, adjusting his glasses and checking his clipboard to make sure it hasn’t fared the worse for its tumble to the floor. 

As soon as they’re both standing, Lee collects the files that went flying when he’d bumped into Merlin, sending them both to the floor. “Sorry again,” he says, when he has them all gathered up and back in his arms. 

Merlin shakes his head slightly, trying and failing to look stern. Unwin has been a nice break from the traditional Kingsman recruit, and Merlin finds himself hoping he’ll stick around. “In the future, just watch where you’re going.” 

“Right.” Lee salutes smartly and marches off down the corridor, leaving Merlin thinking of Parisian beaches and a voice whispering in his ear…


	11. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

“I think I’m in love with you.” Eggsy whispers the confession while he trails his hand down Harry’s bare chest. His eyes find Harry’s face. “And I’m terrified.”

Harry, fast asleep, doesn’t respond. 

Eggsy watches him for a long time, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the slight parting of his lips as he murmurs something unintelligible. It doesn’t seem possible that Eggsy should be allowed in his life, let alone his bed. He knows deep down that he’s only a placeholder. 

They were never meant to be permanent. Desperation had forced them together, and eventually reality would tear them apart. 

Eggsy could end it any time, he knows that. All he has to do is get up and walk out right now. Harry would get the message. 

It would be better for the both of them if Eggsy did. He could move on with his own life, find someone he actually had a chance of keeping, maybe even settle down. Harry’s life was too nebulous for that. 

A spy. A fucking spy. 

Eggsy flops back down to the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. In all honesty, he should have known something was up the moment they met. Men dressed in three-pieces and sporting watches that cost more than Eggsy’s flat didn’t just find people like Eggsy interesting. 

But Harry had come swaggering up to him like it was commonplace, chatted him up, made a habit of fucking him whenever he was ‘in the neighborhood.’ Eggsy _should_ have known. His neighborhood was not one Harry would be in without ulterior motive. 

In all honesty, Eggsy couldn’t even be mad. Harry had used him, yes, but only to bring down Dean Baker. It might have been nothing more than a side effect of a bigger mission, but Eggsy and his family were finally free of him.

Eggsy wasn’t a complete idiot, at least. He knew he hadn’t been supposed to find out about what Harry really did, but there were things a man let slip in the throes of passion. Puzzle pieces that Eggsy had only been able to assemble after months. 

The pain of betrayal had come as a surprise to Eggsy. When had his feelings for Harry become something real? With a groan of self-loathing, Eggsy levers himself into a sitting position. 

At his movement, Harry wakes. “Eggsy?” he asks, voice rough with sleep, and Eggsy wishes he didn’t want to wake up next to that again and again. “Is something wrong?”

 _More than you know, bruv_ , Eggsy thinks. He can’t bring himself to look at him. If he does, he’ll lose his nerve, won’t go through with it. His shoulders hunch in on themselves and he hugs his knees to his chest, stares straight ahead at the wall. The words sound like a death knell, ringing hollow. “We need to end this.”


	12. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” Eggsy’s eyes flick from screen to screen as he tracks Harry’s progress through the compound. One corner of his mouth pulls into a smile even though he knows Harry can’t see him. “It’s kind of my job.” 

Harry doesn’t respond, not that that bothers Eggsy. Stealth does require some measure of silence, after all.

Eggsy spots two men patrolling the corridor ahead and watches as Harry drops them easily. “Well… I suppose not _always_ ,” he amends. “Not when you ain’t on a mission. The point is, I’m with you now, and that’s what’s important. Another one comin’ up behind.” 

Harry pivots and shoots without hesitation. 

“You’re clear now,” Eggsy says. Sometimes he wishes he could be out there with Harry and the other Knights, but being a handler has it’s own sort of satisfaction. Like getting to watch every move Harry makes as he takes down enemies or sneaks through corridors with feline grace. Sometimes, it’s easy to get caught up in just watching Harry. 

Eggsy watches as Harry retrieves the files they need and can’t help but curl his lip. Why can’t everyone just go digital already? If those files had been digital, Kingsman could have found them without all the trouble. The problem with paper, Eggsy thinks, is that you can’t hack into it. 

“Alright, Galahad, time to get out of there. Still clear.” Eggsy triple checks the cameras, but there truly doesn’t seem to be any more security. Harry must have killed them all already. That thought shouldn’t turn Eggsy on as much as it does. 

“We should meet up more often.” Harry’s voice comes in clear through Eggsy’s speakers. 

Eggsy jumps a little; Harry doesn’t usually talk much on missions. “Sorry, what?” 

“We should meet up more often,” Harry repeats. “Outside of work.” 

“You mean,” Eggsy starts, heart beating slightly faster in his chest, “like grab a couple beers or somethin’?” 

“I was thinking we could do something more like a date,” Harry says. 

Eggsy could swear his heart stops. “A date,” he squeaks and has to clear his throat before he speaks. “A date sounds fuckin’ awesome, bruv.”


End file.
